Skully/Gallery/Season Two
Images of Skully in the second season of the Series. Peter's Musical Pipes The Never Night Star Skully-The Never Night Star.png Bucky's Anchor Aweigh! Jake& crew with Marina& Purple Octo-Bucky's Anchor Aweigh!.jpg Groupshot-Bucky's Anchor Aweigh!.jpg The crew giving Bucky the Golden Anchor.jpg Jake &crew-Bucky's Anchor Aweigh!02.jpg Jake &crew-Bucky's Anchor Aweigh!.jpg The Never Rainbow Race-Around Rock! Jake&Skully-Race around Rock.jpg Jake&crew- Race-Around Rock!.jpg Jake&crew-Race Around Rock03.jpg Captain Hook is Missing! SkullyCubby&Smee- Captain Hook is Missing!01.jpg Groupshot- Captain Hook is Missing!05.jpg Groupshot- Captain Hook is Missing!04.jpg Groupshot- Captain Hook is Missing!03.jpg CaptainHookIsMissing.jpg Smee&crew-Captain Hook is Missing02.jpg Groupshot-Captain Hook is Missing.jpg Smee&crew-Captain Hook is Missing01.jpg Groupshot-Captain Hook is Missing02.jpg Tick-Tock- Captain Hook is Missing08.jpg Captain Hook's Hooks Mr. Smee's Pet Pirates of the Desert Camille09.jpg The Great Pirate Pyramid The Great Pirate Pyriamd.png Mama Hook Knows Best! Jake&crew-Mama Hook Knows Best10.jpg Jake&crew-Mama Hook Knows Best07.jpg Jake&crew-Mama Hook Knows Best06.jpg Jake&crew-Mama Hook Knows Best03.jpg Jake&crew-Mama Hook Knows Best02.jpg Jake&crew-Mama Hook Knows Best.jpg Pixie Dust Away! Jake&crew-Pixie Dust Away!16.jpg Jake&crew-Pixie Dust Away!14.jpg Jake&crew-Pixie Dust Away!13.jpg Jake&crew-Pixie Dust Away!12.jpg Jake&crew-Pixie Dust Away!10.jpg Jake&crew-Pixie Dust Away!06.jpg Jake&crew-Pixie Dust Away!03.jpg Jake&crew-Pixie Dust Away!02.jpg Jake&crew-Pixie Dust Away!01.jpg Tikitrees05.jpg Tikitrees06.jpg Tikitrees08.jpg Tikitrees07.jpg Captain Hook's Lagoon Jake&crew-Captain Hook's Lagoon.jpg Undersea Bucky! Jake&crew-Undersea Bucky02.jpg Jake&crew-Undersea Bucky01.jpg Marina-Undersea Bucky04.jpg Marina-Undersea Bucky03.jpg 145299321.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-08-12-20h11m01s94.png Snapshot 69 (11-3-2013 11-40 AM).png Jake&crew with Marina-Undersea Bucky!02.png A Feather in Hook's Hat A Whale of a Tale Skully&Izzy-A Whale of a Tale01.jpg Skully&Jake-A Whale of a Tale.png The Mermaid's Song Treasure of the Tides 146299075.jpg Big Bug Valley! Golden Caterpillar-Big Bug Valley!10.jpg Golden Caterpillar-Big Bug Valley!06.jpg The Queen of Never Land Pirate Princess-The Queen of Never Land26.png Pirate Princess-The Queen of Never Land22.png Pirate Princess-The Queen of Never Land20.png Pirate Princess-The Queen of Never Land19.png Pirate Princess-The Queen of Never Land18.png Pirate Princess-The Queen of Never Land17.png Pirate Princess-The Queen of Never Land15.png Pirate Princess-The Queen of Never Land14.png Pirate Princess-The Queen of Never Land07.png Pirate Princess-The Queen of Never Land06.png Hook and the Itty-Bitty Kitty Pirate Campout Izzy's Trident Treasure Jake&crew-Izzy's Trident Treasure18.jpg Jake&crew-Izzy's Trident Treasure17.jpg Jake&crew-Izzy's Trident Treasure16.jpg Jake&crew-Izzy's Trident Treasure15.jpg Jake&crew-Izzy's Trident Treasure14.jpg Jake&crew-Izzy's Trident Treasure13.jpg Jake&crew-Izzy's Trident Treasure12.jpg Jake&crew-Izzy's Trident Treasure04.jpg Jake&crew-Izzy's Trident Treasure03.jpg Jake&crew-Izzy's Trident Treasure02.jpg Groupshot-Izzy's Trident Treasure.jpg Jake&crew with Smee-Izzy's Trident Treasure.jpg Jake&Crew-Izzy's Trident Treasure02.jpg Skully-Izzy's Trident Treasure.jpg Skully-Izzy's Trident Treasure02.jpg Pirate Putt-Putt Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Jake Saves Bucky Jake&crew-Jake saves Bucky03.jpg Jake&crew-Jake saves Bucky04.jpg Jake&crew-Jake saves Bucky05.jpg Jake&crew-Jake saves Bucky06.jpg Jake&crew-Jake saves Bucky07.jpg Jake&crew with Hook-Jake saves Bucky01.jpg Jake&crew-Jake saves Bucky02.jpg Jake&crew- Jake Saves Bucky.jpg Jake&crew with Peter-Jake saves Bucky.jpg Bucky&Crew.jpg Jake-and-the-never-land-pirates-jake-saves-bucky-izzy.jpg Jake&crew with Hook&Smee-Jake Saves Bucky.png Skully&Hook-Jake Saves Bucky.jpg Jake& crew with Peter Pan-Jake Saves Bucky.jpg 640px-128873 0469 ful.jpg 640px-128873 0067 ful.jpg Island of Bell-Jake Saves Bucky.jpg Groupshot-Jake Saves Bucky.jpg Jakecrew.jpg Jolly roger and bucky.jpg Jake Saves Bucky screen-shot.png Peter-Jake Saves Bucky12.jpg Peter-Jake Saves Bucky11.jpg Peter-Jake Saves Bucky09.jpg Peter-Jake Saves Bucky04.jpg Skully-Jake Saves Bucky01.jpg Jake&crew-Jake Saves Bucky01.jpg Peter-Jake Saves Bucky03.jpg Jake&crew-Jake Saves Bucky02.jpg IzzyCubbySkully-Jake saves Bucky.jpg Peter-Jake Saves Bucky13.jpg Tricks, Treats and Treasure! Jake&crew-Tricks, Treats and Treasure!.jpg Season of the Sea Witch Groupshot-Season of the Sea Witch02.png Groupshot-Season of the Sea Witch01.png The Sea Witch45.png The Sea Witch38.png Misty51.png Misty49.png Jake&crew with Pirate Princess-Season of the Sea Witch.jpg Cookin' with Hook Groupshot-Cookin' with Hook.jpg Captain Flynn's New Matey Camille with Jake & crew-Captain Flynn's New Matey.jpg Jake &crew with Captain Flynn-Captain Flynn's New Matey.jpg Sail Away Treasure Skully-Sail Away Treasure.jpg Leakey Beak10.jpg Leakey Beak09.jpg Leakey Beak04.jpg Leakey Beak02.jpg Leakey Beak01.jpg Skully-Sail Away Treasure02.jpg Winger-Wise Old-Jake&crew-Sail Away Treasure.jpg The Mystery of Mysterious Island! Jake&crew-The Mystery of Mysterious Island01.jpg A Bad Case of the Barnacles! Jake &crew- A Bad Case of the Barnacles!.png JakeIzzy&Skully-Bad Case of Barnacles01.jpg Jake&crew-Bad Case of Barnacles11.jpg Rose Valley-Bad Case of Barnacles04.jpg Rose Valley-Bad Case of Barnacles03.jpg Jake&crew-Bad Case of Barnacles10.jpg Jake&crew-Bad Case of Barnacles09.jpg Jake&crew-Bad Case of Barnacles08.jpg Jake&crew-Bad Case of Barnacles07.jpg Jake&crew-Bad Case of Barnacles04.jpg Jake&crew-Bad Case of Barnacles03.jpg Jake&crew-Bad Case of Barnacles02.jpg Jake&crew-Bad Case of Barnacles12.jpg Jake&crew-Bad Case of Barnacles0.jpg Jake&crew with Red Jessica- A Bad Case of the Barnacles!03.jpg Jake&crew with Red Jessica- A Bad Case of the Barnacles!02.jpg Hook-Bad Case of Barnacles03.jpg Skully-Bad Case of Barnacles01.jpg Skully-Bad Case of Barnacles02.jpg Cubby's Pet Problem Hook's Hookity-Hook! Hooked Together! Jake&crew-Hooked together!.jpg Jake&crew-Hooked together!.jpg Cubby's Mixed Up Map Jake's Cool New Matey Hooked! The Never Land Pirate Ball Jake's Birthday Bash! Jake& crew- Jake's Birthday Bash!.jpg Jake's Birthday Bash.jpg JakeIzzHook&Smee-Birthday Bash.jpg Groupshot-Birthday Bash.jpg BalloonBucky.jpg Purpleocto04.jpg The Lighthouse Diamond SmeeHookwith Jake&crew-The Lighthouse Diamond.jpg Jake&crew withBrightly -The Lighthouse Diamond.jpg Groupshot-The Lighthouse Diamond04.jpg Groupshot-The Lighthouse Diamond03.jpg Groupshot-The Lighthouse Diamond02.jpg Groupshot-The Lighthouse Diamond01.jpg Jake&crew withBrightly -The Lighthouse Diamond02.jpg Bright04.jpg Tiki Tree Luau! Captain Who? Ahoy, Captain Smee! Bucky&Jolly Roger-Ahoy, Captain Smee!02.jpg Jake&crew-Ahoy, Captain Smee!08.jpg Jake&crew-Ahoy, Captain Smee!07.jpg Jake&crew-Ahoy, Captain Smee!06.jpg Jake&crew-Ahoy, Captain Smee!05.jpg Jake&crew-Ahoy, Captain Smee!04.jpg Jake&crew-Ahoy, Captain Smee!01.jpg Jake&crew-Ahoy, Captain Smee!03.jpg Jake&crew-Ahoy, Captain Smee!02.jpg Skully-Ahoy, Captain Smee!01.jpg Skully-Ahoy, Captain Smee!02.jpg Cap'n Croak! Misty11.jpg Misty10.jpg Misty09.jpg Misty07.jpg Misty06.jpg Misty05.jpg The Mystery Pirate! Pirate Swap! JakeIzzySkully&Bones-Pirate Swap!04.jpg JakeIzzySkully&Bones-Pirate Swap!03.jpg Skully-Pirate Swap!01.jpg JakeIzzySkully&Bones-Pirate Swap!02.jpg JakeIzzySkully&Bones-Pirate Swap!01.jpg Jake and Sneaky Le Beak! Cubby the Brave! Cobweb Cave03.jpg Cobweb Cave02.jpg Frightening Forest-Cubby the Brave!05.jpg Frightening Forest-Cubby the Brave!03.jpg Frightening Forest-Cubby the Brave!02.jpg Frightening Forest-Cubby the Brave!01.jpg Pirate Genie-in-a-Bottle! Jake&crew-Pirate Genie-in-a-Bottle!09.jpg Jake&crew-Pirate Genie-in-a-Bottle!08.jpg Jake&crew-Pirate Genie-in-a-Bottle!07.jpg Jake&crew-Pirate Genie-in-a-Bottle!06.jpg Jake&crew-Pirate Genie-in-a-Bottle!11.jpg Pip32.png Pip24.png Jake&crew-Pirate Genie-in-a-Bottle!04.jpg Jake&crew-Pirate Genie-in-a-Bottle!03.jpg Jake&crew-Pirate Genie-in-a-Bottle!01.jpg Jake&crew-Pirate Genie-in-a-Bottle!05.jpg Pip-Pirate Genie-in-a-Bottle!25.png Pip-Pirate Genie-in-a-Bottle!24.png Pip-Pirate Genie-in-a-Bottle!23.png Pip-Pirate Genie-in-a-Bottle!22.png Pip-Pirate Genie-in-a-Bottle!21.png Pirate Pals Treasurefalls! Hook's Playful Plant! The Golden Smee! Groupshot-The Golden Smee!.jpg Patch-The Golden Smee!06.jpg Patch-The Golden Smee!05.jpg Patch-The Golden Smee!04.jpg Sand Pirate Cubby! FlynnJakeIzzy&Skully-Sand Pirate Cubby!03.jpg FlynnJakeIzzy&Skully-Sand Pirate Cubby!02.jpg FlynnJakeIzzy&Skully-Sand Pirate Cubby!01.jpg Groupshot-Sand Pirate Cubby!01.jpg Captain Flynn25.png Captain Flynn24.png Captain Flynn23.png Captain Flynn19.png Jake&crew-Sand Pirate Cubby.jpg Jake&Crew with Sandy-Play It Again, Cubby!.jpg Song of the Desert Skully&Jake-Song of the Desert01.jpg Skully&Cubby-Song of the Desert01.jpg Jake&crew-Song of the Desert12.jpg Jake&crew-Song of the Desert11.jpg Jake&crew-Song of the Desert10.jpg Jake&crew-Song of the Desert09.jpg Jake&crew-Song of the Desert08.jpg Jake&crew-Song of the Desert07.jpg Jake&crew-Song of the Desert06.jpg Jake&crew-Song of the Desert04.jpg Jake&crew-Song of the Desert03.jpg Jake&crew-Song of the Desert02.jpg Jake&crew-Song of the Desert01.jpg Jake's Special Delivery Seahorse Saddle-Up! Seahorse -Jake.png Marina-Seahorse Saddle-Up!04.jpg Marina-Seahorse Saddle-Up!03.jpg Jake&crew-Seahorse Saddle-Up!05.jpg Jake&crew-Seahorse Saddle-Up!04.jpg Jake&crew-Seahorse Saddle-Up!03.jpg Jake&crew-Seahorse Saddle-Up!02.jpg Jake&crew-Seahorse Saddle-Up!01.jpg Jake and the Beanstalk Jake&crew-Jake and the Beanstalk03.jpg Jake&crew-Jake and the Beanstalk04.jpg Golden Croc03.png Little Red Riding Hook! Follow the Bouncing Bumble! Jake&crew-Follow the Bouncing Bumble.jpg Jake&crew-Follow the Bouncing Bumble02.jpg Sandy and the Clams Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Jake's Never Land Rescue Jake &crew-Never Land Rescue.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Never Land Rescue.jpg Jake&crew with Peter&Tink - jake's never land rescue02.jpg PeterJake&crew-Jake's Never Land Rescue.jpg 562p-273 034 1 0045.jpg 562p-273 016 0094.jpg CubbySkully&Izzy-Jake's Never Land Rescue.jpg Jake&crew with Tink-Jake's Never Land Rescue01.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Never Land Rescue01.jpg Skully&Tink- jake's never land rescue01.jpg Jake&Skully-Jake's Never Land Rescue01.jpg Jake&crew-Never Land Rescue.jpg IzzySkullyCubby-Forever Never Land.jpg Misty's Magical Mix-Up! Sea Witch-Misty's Magical Mix-Up!06.jpeg Misty-Misty's Magical Mix-Up!07.jpeg Pirate Princess&Misty-Misty's Magical Mix-Up!07.jpeg Pirate Princess&Misty-Misty's Magical Mix-Up!08.jpeg Pirate Princess&Misty-Misty's Magical Mix-Up!05.jpeg Pirate Princess&Misty-Misty's Magical Mix-Up!04.jpeg Jake&crew-Misty's Magical Mix-Up02.jpeg Pirate Princess32.jpg Pirate Princess33.jpg Pirate Princess34.jpg Pirate Princess53.png Pirate Princess49.png Pirate Princess46.png Pirate Princess41.png Pirate Princess42.png Bones' Lucky Doubloon! jake&crew-Tricks, Treats and Treasure!02.jpg Jake&crew with Bones-Bones' Lucky Doubloon!04.jpg Jake&crew with Bones-Bones' Lucky Doubloon!03.jpg Jake&crew with Bones-Bones' Lucky Doubloon!02.jpg Jake&crew with Bones-Bones' Lucky Doubloon!01.jpg Jake's Royal Rescue F-F-Frozen Never Land! Skully-F-F-Frozen Never Land!.jpg Jake&crew-F-F-Frozen Never Land!02.jpg Little Stinkers Skully-Little Stinkers.png Category:Character Galleries